Clarity Locke
Clarity Locke is a fictional character for a role-playing game. Description Standing at an average height of 5’5” and at a weight of 130 lbs, Clarity’s slightly slender and athletic figure combined with her naturally sultry, striking looks has always guaranteed her to be the main focus of attention almost wherever she goes. Her skin is lightly tanned and complements her bright features such as her slightly wavy auburn shoulder-length hair and deep set honey coloured eyes. Her carefree and indifferent attitude is clearly seen in the fact that she rarely has to fuss with her appearance and wears her hair loose over her shoulders as well as the fact that she also sports several ear piercings, two in each lobe and one in the cartilage. Personality Apart from her physical attributes, Clarity also has a lot of things going for her mentally as she is very intelligent, studious, driven and passionate. Though through her teenage and early adolescent years she was a perfectionist and a workaholic after meeting new friends through her classmates at college, she slowly came out of her shell and has become more carefree, light-hearted and social. In an initial observance of her, Clarity’s intellect and mannerisms convey that of an older woman, namely a woman in her mid-thirties, despite her actually being in her late-twenties. A major contributing factor in this assessment being her frequency of being the youngest person in most of her classes, thus making her quite disinterested in people of her own age and drawn to people a little older than herself, adding to the illusion that she is older than what she really is. Her conversations are usually deep and intellectual but are otherwise very down-to-earth but brief. But her biggest disappointment - the thought which plagues her mind the most - is that she isn't married, or even in a relationship despite having an ever-broadening social circle. Vitals Vital statistics of the character. Clan Mekhet Bloodline Mnemosyne Affiliation The Carthian Movement Age Clarity’s academic knowledge and maturity adds to the illusion that she is closer to 30 rather than being only 27. History Clarity grew up on a smallholding in a small town far out in the rural areas of Louisiana. There she lived with parents and younger sister, Megan. She has a very good relationship with her sister, a somewhat descent relationship with her mother but a strong bond with her father who used to take her hunting out in the nearby woodlands. Under her father’s guidance, she became a skilled hunter and equally adept in tracking, using firearms and surviving in the wild outdoors. As a child and then well into her teens, she proved to be exceptionally quick thinking and flew through High-school on special programs, surpassing many of the other children her own age and even older. As an adolescent she received a student grant due to exceptionally good academic potential - having spent most of her life studying - and so decided to leave home and move to the Los Angeles to become a full-time student at the State College. There she decided to follow her passion for obscure history by becoming a History Major, specialized in the occult and studying towards a Dual Masters degree in both religious science and Occult History - much to her family’s dismay. While studying at the college, Clarity found part-time work as a waitress in a downtown pub and took up residence in a small one room apartment on the outskirts of the city, not far from the nearby woods, well known for being rich hunting grounds. Thus resulting in Clarity’s becoming a hobbyist marksman in her spare time. Though because of her furtive studying, she hardly ever got time to hone her skills as a marksman and her social life was nonexistent. However, after graduating from college with her Double Masters degree she fell in with a group of very outgoing people – a few years her senior – who loved the nightlife of the city and inculcated that love in her. While looking for a full-time job which would allow her to use her degrees and further her passion for the history and the occult, however she carried on working at the downtown pub. Possessions Clarity has almost been a life-time student, she's never had an income worth speaking of, and her earthly belongings reflect this. 'Vehicles' Yeah, right... Try a bus pass. 'Weapons' Clarity is fully licensed to carry and use most kinds of firearms. Her collection isn't that impressive however. 'Purse gun' Not your average purse-gun. Someone trained heavily in the use of firearms doesn't settle for a pea-shooter. The .45 Clarity lugs around in her purse is a nice piece, ornamented and inscribed. 'Hunting Rifle' This so called hunting rifle, also known as an M21 (which is a Vietnam-Era military grade semi-automatic external magazine fed sniper rifle) can be selectively rechambered for both .308 Winchester and the more powerful .30-06 variant. It's equipped with a silencer, bipods and a scope, making it ideal for hunting everything bigger than a sheep, including people. It's a shame that hunting has taken on a new meaning for Clarity. This was definately an expensive gun, and admittedly, it's dangerous even to vampires. 'Boom-stick' The boom-stick, also known as a Benelli 12-gauge pump-action shotgun, was Clarity's first hunting weapon. Seeing as she has taken an understandable preference with rifles, she no longer uses it, and it serves mainly as a home-defence weapon, even though the things she finds herself protecting against these days are probably not best fought with a shotgun. 'Plinking rifle' A competition rifle designed for precision shooting. The rifle barely looks like a weapon anymore, but rather looks like some sort of futuristic weapon. Hand-crafted for Clarity and the kind of gun that comes with a complimentary sports-jacket especially designed to shoot in, this weapon is extremely accurate. However, the weapon fires small .22 LR rounds, and it's not exactly ideal for combat. Special rules: This weapon gains the 8 again quality on to-hit rolls and gains a plus one natural modifier on to hit rolls, and is still fully capable of benefitting from all equipment and aiming bonuses for a total of plus 5 to to hit rolls, but it only deals 1 lethal, unless a critical hit is scored, in which case the weapon may additional damage through the extra dice gained for damage from the critical hit. 'Other Equipment' Clarity owns quite a few things, few of them are worthy of mention though. 'Survival kit' Being an outdoors girl, Clarity of course owns a top-of-the-line set of survival gear. Her one-person self-erecting tent worth several hundred dollars will not keep the sunlight out though... 'Personal Library' Clarity owns a variety of books, manuscripts and other interesting texts, most of which are copies in electronic format, though some are hard-copies. Researching a subject related to History or the Occult while having access to this collection grants her a +1 bonus. She may add to her collection later... After all, she's only seen the tip of the iceberg. 'Shooting jacket' This sporting jacket for competition shooting helps her keep her form and protects certain exposed parts, while also dampening recoil. It offers a +1 equipment bonus to hit while shooting with a rifle or another weapon with a stock. 'Top of the line computer system' Clarity didn't squander her money, she spent it wisely. Her computer system is definately up-to-date. It offers a +2 bonus to any computer rolls. 'Invisibility cloak ' Well, almost. This suit of camoflage is designed much like the military variants, but it's sold specifically with hunting in mind. Same bonuses apply. 'Shoes, shoes and more shoes...' Inheriting Carries wardrobe was an interesting notion... Most girls would have passed out from happiness, or possibly even killed Carrie themselves to gain it. Good thing they were same size. It offers a +2 bonus when the clothes are considered "right".